Speculations on the Hogwarts Express
by mfig
Summary: On their way back to Hogwarts, Rose shares some juicy gossip about the new Transfigurations mistress and their dour Potions masters.


A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is always welcomed.

___________________________

"Is that her?" Hugo asked as he pointed outside their compartment window.

"First of all quit pointing, it's rude, and secondly, yes that's her."

"Are you sure?" Albus interjected nudging Hugo to the side in order to peer for himself.

"Of course, I saw a photo of her in one of dad's old scrap books. She really hasn't changed much…well, except her hair doesn't look like a bird's nest anymore."

"I think dad was in love with her back then." Hugo exclaimed with a crooked smile.

"I wouldn't be surprise, she's quite beautiful."

"Perhaps," Rose sighed, "when you're around someone for so long, sometimes feelings transpire…"

"Although, I don't think she fancied dad at all."

"And even if she did, it's hardly relevant now. Your dad and mum are so terribly smitten with each other, it's quite nauseating actually."

"Oi, I wouldn't talk, Albus. My mum isn't the one pregnant for the fourth time."

Albus colored as he shook his head, "they are a bit nauseating as well, aren't they?"

"I heard that she's betrothed to Professor Snape." Hugo added.

"That, I will never understand. The man is a complete and utter git."

"Well, your dad definitely likes him; after all he is part of your name sake. Albus _Severus_." Rose teased him.

"Don't remind me. I was well shocked to discover that the man my dad holds in such high regard is a genuine git."

Hugo paled, knowing he would have the dreaded professor for potions. "He can't be that bad…"

"Trust me, he is. Everyone hates him, although I don't think he's quite keen on us either."

"Then why teach?"

Albus shrugged at Hugo's question. "He was a spy for the Order. I don't think he had a choice at the time."

"Yes, but things are different now. Why would he stay doing something he so obviously hates?"

Rose arched one eyebrow, a small feminine smile playing on her lips.

"Why do you think? Perhaps it has to do with her. Don't you two now anything? Professor Granger, before joining the staff this year, was already working closely with Professor Snape. I use to see them all the time in the library…oh wait, that's right, you'd had to have been in the library as well."

"I get it, a little less Quidditch and a bit more studying. So, you saw them studying? How boring."

"Among other things," she teased the two boys in a sing song voice.

"What kind of things?" Albus asked skeptically.

"Snogging," Hugo rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're such a gossip, Rose!"

"Were they?"

Rose nodded, "I was searching for a book on mystical creatures…"

"Spare us the mind-numbing details."

"You were probably trying to sneak a book out of the restricted section," her brother interjected knowingly, a smirk playing over his lips.

"I was not!"

"Of course, not…"

"You're lucky; we're not allowed to use our magic out of school. If not, I'd hexed you into next week."

"Come on, focus."

"Oh, look who's the gossip now." Rose crossed her arms smugly.

"Rose…"

"All right, I saw them snogging in the restricted sections,"

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about that? They were quite enthusiastic about it too."

Both Albus and Hugo shivered in disgust while Rose smirked triumphantly.

"Right that settles it. I'm never stepping foot inside that library. Who knows what I might stumble upon?"

Rose rolled her eyes, where all boys so immature? Tristan Longbottom had almost tossed his cookies at the mere mention of Professor Snape and snogging. Really, the man wasn't that bad. He was brilliant in potions, her favorite class, and he had even promised to write her a letter of recommendation for a junior level summer internship fro the Ministry of Magic's youth program. Hermione Granger was also brilliant in her own right, but her respect for the older witch stemmed not from her academic accomplishments, but rather her heroic actions during the Great War. The fact that they both happened to be in love…well, that was just icing on the cake as far as Rose was concerned. Perhaps someday she and Tristan….

"Oi! Earth to Rose, we're here dunderhead!"

"Don't call me a dunderhead!" Rose bellowed, all romantic aspirations about her best mate suddenly forgotten, as she itched to hex her brother – nothing life threatening, but she reckoned he wouldn't dare call her a dunderhead if he were to suddenly find himself on the receiving end of a nasty tripping hex.

"That murderous gleam in your eyes is quite unbecoming, Rose."

She whirled around to find the object of her affection smiling down at her, and her cheeks suddenly grew very warm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The tall, dark, and handsome boy smiled before grabbing her bag and falling into stride with the shorter brunette.

"Of course you weren't," he teased, "whatever was I thinking?"

"Longbottom, you fancy a game of chess later on?" Albus called as he and Hugo caught up with the two Ravenclaws.

"Sure."

"What about you Rose?"

"We'll see, I have to stop by Professor Snape's office to discuss my letter of recommendation."

"Speak of the devil."

Albus discretely pointed at the man himself as he stood at the end of the platform looking as untouchable as ever – his face cool and expressionless, until suddenly the sides of his mouth quirked ever so slightly, and his black eyes took on what could only be described as a glimmer. All four students stared in fascination as their new Transfiguration mistress practically glided across the platform and stopped right in front of Snape. Her own whiskey colored eyes also radiated pure warmth for the man before her, as he offered her his hand and intertwined his long elegant fingers with her own.

Hand in hand they made their way towards the carriages that would take them all to Hogwarts.

"You lot would have to be crazy to not have found that romantic!" Rose insisted as they too began their own journey to the carriages reserved for students.

"Argh, Rose please," Tristan brought a hand to his stomach in protest.

"Really, Rose…" Hugo joined and Albus nodded in approval.

An exasperated sigh escaped her, "boys!"

She had a feeling she would never quite understand them.

**FIN**


End file.
